I Dare You
by Iron Mew
Summary: Le tournage du premier Labyrinthe est terminé, chacun est rentré chez sois, mais Dylan ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser à Thomas depuis une fameuse nuit dans le Bloc. OS Dylan x Thomas avec un lemon, pas rated M pour rien, en collaboration avec Aurore que j'aime beaucoup beaucoup !


Coucou !

Aujourd'hui je publie un petit OS pour changer un peu de ma fiction longue (non, je ne fais pas de pause, ne paniquez pas)

C'est Aurore (gros bisous si tu passes par là :3) qui m'a imposé des contraintes cette fois elle voulait un Dylmas et elle m'a donné 5 mots à caser ! Et c'est chose faite ! Avec un lemon sinon ce n'est pas drôle !

Bon je peux pas dire qu'il y ait vraiment d'histoire mais j'ai essayé d'être le plus réaliste possible et de me rapprocher au maximum du caractère des acteurs, enfin tel que je les imagine en tout cas, je ne les connais malheureusement pas personnellement (JE SUIS DEGOUTEE) !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Sexe_ - _Soirée_ - _Tournage_ - _Interview_ - _Surpris_

Ça avait commencé comme sur n'importe lequel de ses tournages, il s'était imaginé qu'il pourrait jouer à la "cool" avec le cast de Maze Runner comme il le faisait sur le set de Teen Wolf, d'autant que cette fois tous les autres acteurs avaient approximativement le même âge que lui, ce qui promettait de bons moments de partage et de grosses déconnades, probablement. Et ça n'avait pas loupé puisqu'il s'était rapidement lié d'amitié avec eux, notamment avec Ki Hong Lee, l'interprète de Minho, avec lequel il s'amusait à faire un concours de celui qui toucherait le plus de fesses dans la journée -oui c'était le genre de choses qui l'amusaient terriblement- avec Will Poulter, dans le rôle de Gally, l'antagoniste de l'histoire, qui était pourtant une des personnes les plus funs et adorables qui lui avait été donné de rencontrer, et Kaya Scodelario, Teresa dans le film et la seule actrice, qui était d'une gentillesse incroyable. Mais il y avait quelqu'un dont il s'était particulièrement rapproché, de manière un peu plus personnelle, et c'était Thomas Brodie-Sangster. Il ne voyait plus en lui qu'un simple camarade de jeu, c'était un réel ami avec lequel il partageait beaucoup de choses. L'anglais était sensible, discret et délicat, tout comme lui, même s'ils ne l'exprimaient pas du tout de la même façon. Bientôt, au même titre que Tyler Posey, son compère de toujours qui lui donnait la réplique dans Teen Wolf, Thomas occupa une place de choix dans le cercle d'amis proches de Dylan O'Brien. Il pouvait littéralement parler de tout avec lui : Ils avaient les mêmes goûts musicaux, d'ailleurs ils étaient musiciens tous les deux, les mêmes goûts en matière de cinéma, le même avis sur beaucoup de sujets…Dylan aurait, si on le lui avait demandé, pu affirmer qu'il avait rarement rencontré dans sa vie quelqu'un qui soit autant sur la même longueur d'ondes que lui. Les seuls autres qui pouvaient s'en vanter étant Tyler Posey, bien sûr, Tyler Hoechlin et Brittany Robertson, sa petite amie actuelle, encore que pour cette dernière, le fait qu'elle soit du sexe opposé la rendait parfois difficile à comprendre aux yeux de Dylan, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de l'aimer de tout son cœur. Tout ceci pour dire que, sans pour autant laisser les autres de coté, Thomas et Dylan construisaient peu à peu une relation solide.

Et il y avait eu cette fameuse soirée. Wes Ball, le réalisateur, voulait créer une certaine intimité entre Newt, le personnage incarné par Thomas, et Thomas, le rôle principal tenu par Dylan, comme dans l'œuvre originale de James Dashner. La scène consistait à un moment de calme en tête à tête entre les deux garçons et le réalisateur leur avait donné pour consigne de paraître proches, à la limite entre une forte amitié…Et un petit peu plus. Thomas avait adressé un clin d'œil à Dylan qui le lui avait rendu. Et le soir même, juste avant de faire les premières prises, alors qu'ils relisaient le script une dernière fois, Thomas l'avait défié.

« Chiche, on trouve un moment pour s'embrasser. »

Avait-il lâché dans un moment de silence. Dylan avait froncé les sourcils.

« De quoi ? »

« Wes a dit "intime", non ? Ça serait marrant…Et puis ça ferait sûrement plaisir aux Newtmas shippers non ? »

S'était-il justifié, avec un léger rire. Cette fois-ci le brun avait trouvé ça vraiment amusant et n'avait pas tarder à rigoler à son tour. De toute façon il ne refusait jamais un pari.

« Le premier qui recule est une poule mouillée. »

Avait-il alors ajouté avec un sourire en coin. Les deux garçons s'étaient mis d'accord d'un regard joueur et s'étaient mis en place. C'était un jeu stupide, un pari d'adolescent sans aucune valeur. Et pourtant…

La scène avait été d'une facilité déconcertante à jouer. Il faut dire que Thomas et Dylan n'avaient pas vraiment à faire semblant d'être proches pour que ça paraisse crédible. Il n'y avait eut que deux ou trois prises, la première avait été ratée car Thomas avait bafouillé, la bouche pleine, ce qui avait provoqué un fou rire difficile à calmer pour les deux garçons. A la deuxième, ils avaient échangé un regard d'une profondeur indescriptible, Dylan en était presque sorti de son personnage et il avait senti, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, que c'était _le_ moment. D'ailleurs, quelques secondes plus tard, il vit le blond approcher la bouche de la sienne et il suivit le mouvement. Au fur et à mesure que le bond approchait, son odeur emplissait les narines du brun qui se sentit soudain bizarre…Tout ce qu'il était parvenu à se dire c'est qu'une vague de frissons avait traversé sa nuque, que ses mains étaient devenues moites et que son cœur s'était emballé…Comme s'il s'était apprêté à échanger un réel baiser amoureux…Alors, apeuré par ce qu'il ressentait, il avait reculé et éclaté d'un rire nerveux qui passa heureusement pour de l'amusement.

« Vous me la refaites en un peu moins intime ? »

Avait alors demandé Wes avec un sourire en coin, augmentant l'hilarité des deux acteurs et le tournage reprit son court normal, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais Dylan en resta troublé, se demandant ce qui lui était arrivé. Il avait ressenti comme une douce chaleur embraser son bas ventre et il s'était surpris à observer les lèvres de Thomas avec convoitise, comme s'il les désirait…Il réalisa à ce moment là qu'il avait réellement eut envie de l'embrasser…Et c'est ça qui lui avait fait peur. Il devait y avoir une erreur. Ça devait être à cause de la fatigue, c'était tout. Il ne pouvait pas avoir eut envie d'embrasser le blond, c'était stupide, c'était un garçon, même si, et il n'avait pas peur de l'avouer, Dylan l'avait toujours trouvé pas mal à regarder. D'un point de vue d'hétéro confirmé bien entendu ! Mais il y avait autre chose de troublant. Dylan avait revisionné la scène en question -que le production avait évidemment gardée- et il s'était rendu compte que son ami n'avait pas hésité, pas sourcillé, et avait même continué à chercher les lèvres du brun lorsque celui-ci avait reculé…Il en était persuadé, Thomas l'aurait embrassé s'il n'avait pas tourné la tête. Et à vrai dire il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Il essaya de se dire que Thomas devait jouer, rien de plus, après tout c'était un acteur, ce n'était pas quelque chose d'étrange pour lui de simuler un baiser. Il savait aussi que l'anglais détestait perdre, peut être aurait il attendu la dernière seconde pour reculer si le brun ne l'avait pas fait…C'était sûrement l'explication la plus plausible à retenir. Et puis après tout ce n'était qu'un baiser, ça n'avait aucun sens de se prendre la tête pour ça. Alors il décida simplement de ne plus y penser du tout.

Et ça fonctionna plutôt bien, Dylan oublia presque ce moment qui l'avait tant troublé. Il n'en reparla pas avec Thomas qui ne l'évoqua pas non plus. Le tournage n'acheva dans la même bonne ambiance qu'il avait commencé puis se fut au tour de l'équipe de montage et de post production de se mettre au travail. Les acteurs se séparèrent pour rentrer chacun chez eux. Dylan avait bien sûr gardé le contact avec tous les autres, il voyait régulièrement Ki Hong, ce qui était facile puisqu'ils vivaient tous les deux à Los Angeles. En revanche, et il le déplorait, l'un des plus difficile à joindre c'était Thomas. Entre le décalage horaire et son emploi du temps de ministre, le blond n'avait que très peu de temps à accorder à son ami. En effet il devait composer avec sa famille, la musique, son métier et sa petite amie, Isabella Melling. Mais il trouvait toujours un moment pour Dylan, même tard dans la nuit et même si celui-ci trouvait ça frustrant de ne pas pouvoir le voir ou lui parler quand il le voulait, il était quand même touché de voir les efforts que Thomas faisait -il lui arrivait même de mettre un réveil en pleine nuit pour pouvoir l'appeler- rien que pour lui. Il lui avait répété à nombreuse reprise qu'il ne méritait pas qu'il se donne tant de mal et à chaque fois, inlassablement, l'anglais lui répondait que ce n'était pas grand-chose et que de toute façon il ne le faisait pas pour l'américain mais plutôt pour lui-même car il lui manquait trop, le tout accompagné d'un rire adorable. Dylan le prenait toujours à la rigolade, mais en y repensant après avoir raccroché il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver un sous entendu un peu plus personnel, plus intime, à cette phrase et était vraiment flatté.

Il ne repensa à la scène du baiser que lors de leurs retrouvailles officielles. En effet, l'équipe du film avait été conviée à l'avant-première à Los Angeles et les acteurs s'étaient réunis quelques semaines plus tôt pour en faire la promotion, invités sur les plateaux de télévision et les studios de radio. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés face à face pour la première fois depuis quelques mois, Dylan avait ressentit comme une bouffée d'oxygène et Thomas s'était littéralement jeté dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui dans une étreinte amicale qui lui avait fait chaud au cœur. Le succès du film était impressionnant, aucun d'entre eux ne s'était attendu à ça mais cette nouvelle les combla. Les conférences de presses se firent donc plus nombreuses, les interviews s'enchaînaient et Dylan avait horreur de ça…Mais qui disait prolongation de la promotion du film disait que l'équipe au complet resterait plus longtemps sur le sol américain. Le sujet du baiser revint plusieurs fois sur le tapis, en effet la fameuse scène avait été visualisée plus d'un million de fois sur YouTube et figurait même sur les bonus du DVD. A chaque fois que la question lui était posée, Thomas s'en tenait à l'histoire du pari et Dylan allait dans son sens. Mais il commençait à bien connaître le blond, il sentait bien qu'il était un peu gêné, mal à l'aise, et il avait capté les petits regards en coin qu'il lui adressait. Le brun ne put empêcher les questions de fuser de nouveau dans son esprit. D'autant qu'il sentait le blond devenir encore plus tactile au fur et à mesure des jours, se rapprochant de plus en plus…Et ça lui plaisait.

C'est lors de la Comic Con de San Diego que Dylan décida de confronter Thomas. L'événement était étendu sur plusieurs jours et une majorité du cast ainsi que le réalisateur et l'auteur du roman étaient présents alors la société de production leur avait réservé un étage d'un hôtel à proximité. Dylan était monté dans sa chambre après un dîner relativement arrosé. Le baiser avait de nouveau été évoqué dans l'après-midi par une fan et le brun avait analysé très précisément la réaction de son ami. Il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser depuis. Il avait besoin de lui parler, même s'il n'avait pas osé le faire plus tôt. Cette fois il sentait que c'était le bon moment. Il n'avait pas bu beaucoup mais suffisamment pour avoir moins le trac et c'est donc presque sans trembler qu'il traversa le couloir jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de son ami. Il hésita un moment devant, il n'avait pas envie de le déranger…Et si il le réveillait… ? Finalement il secoua la tête. Ils étaient montés se coucher il y a moins d'un quart d'heure, le blond ne pouvait pas déjà dormir. Le brun prit une inspiration pour se donner un peu de courage et frappa. Thomas lui ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard et haussa un sourcil surpris avant de lâcher un sourire en coin.

« Dylan ? T'as encore oublié le pass de ta chambre ? »

Demanda-t-il, amusé, en s'effaçant immédiatement pour le laisser entrer avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

« Non, c'est pas ça… » Commença son ami sans vraiment oser se tourner vers lui. « Ecoute, j'avais besoin de te parler… »

Vaguement inquiété par le ton inhabituellement sérieux du brun et par son air presque angoissé, l'anglais fronça les sourcils.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

S'enquit-il alors, soucieux.

« Ouais…Ouais t'inquiète. » Répliqua Dylan alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil autour de lui avant de se reconcentrer sur son ami. « Bella n'est pas là ? »

Si il devait trouver un défaut au blond c'est qu'il laissait toujours sa copine le suivre partout et si en général ça ne le dérangeait pas, après tout la jeune fille était vraiment très sympa, il avait remarqué plusieurs fois que ça l'empêchait d'être proche de Thomas comme il le voulait, pas qu'elle ait dit quoi que ce soit, mais simplement par éthique vis-à-vis d'elle, et ça ne l'aidait pas non plus à avoir une conversation sérieuse avec lui, comme il essayait de le faire ce soir là.

« Non, elle est partie en début d'après-midi. T'as pas remarqué ? »

Dylan fronça les sourcils, c'est vrai qu'en y repensant il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vue au dîner, il n'y avait pas fait plus attention que ça.

« Ah, si ouais, excuse-moi, ça m'était sorti de la tête. »

Fit-il alors avant de déglutir.

« T'es sûr que ça va… ? »

Redemanda Thomas en s'asseyant sur un des fauteuils, invitant son ami à faire de même. Le brun s'exécuta mais se sentit presque immédiatement mal à l'aise et se releva quelques minutes plus tard pour faire les cent pas.

« Ecoute, ça va sûrement te paraître super dingue, ou stupide, mais ça commence à faire un moment que je me pose la question et avec toutes les conférences de presse qu'on a faites ces temps-ci elle est revenue beaucoup de fois sur le tapis…Je…Je voulais qu'on reparle du baiser… »

Il s'interrompit pour laisser le temps à Thomas de réfléchir. Il n'osait pas vraiment le regarder mais il sentit qu'il s'était tendu…

« Je croyais que la question était close… »

Répliqua alors le blond au bout d'un moment.

« Ouais…Moi aussi…Mais j'ai besoin de savoir…Est-ce que tu avais vraiment envie de m'embrasser… ? »

Le blond se mordit la lèvre et appuya son coude sur son genou pour se passer la main sur le visage.

« Je comprends pas pourquoi ça te tracasse à ce point, je veux dire, on passe notre temps dans les bras l'un de l'autre et puis ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger de te faire peloter par Ki Hong toute la journée… »

Dylan s'arrêta pour le regarder. Le blond avait détourné la tête, le regard fuyant, comme agacé…Ça ressemblait presque à de la jalousie…

« Mais c'est parce qu'avec lui je sais qu'il ne se passera jamais rien…Alors qu'avec toi… »

Ça y est, il l'avait dit. Et cette fois ci il n'osa plus du tout le regarder, il lui tourna le dos.

« Avec moi quoi, Dylan… ? »

Le brun croisa les bras et se laissa le temps de rassembler un peu de courage avant de répondre.

« Avec toi j'ai un très gros doute concernant la nature de notre relation… »

Thomas ne répondit pas cette fois ci mais Dylan l'entendit se lever. Il n'osait toujours pas se tourner vers lui mais l'anglais ne lui laissa pas le choix puisqu'il le contourna pour se poster juste devant lui. Le brun leva les yeux et constata que son ami ne le regardait pas : Il mordillait sa lèvre et fixait le sol.

« Ecoute, je ne suis pas gay, ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre, d'accord ?…Mais…Je crois que j'aurai adoré que tu m'embrasses… »

Dylan déglutit difficilement alors qu'il sentait son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Il se racla la gorge et croisa le regard du blond qui avait daigné lever la tête vers lui.

« C'est…C'est justement ça…Moi aussi j'en avait furieusement envie…Je ne sais pas pourquoi…Mais c'est ça qui m'a fait peur. Je voyais toutes les caméras autour de nous, je savais que tout le monde le verrait, et puis y'avait Bella juste à coté et je…Je voulais pas te donner cette impression que je…Je pouvais pas… »

Balbutia-t-il en baissant le regard de nouveau. Thomas se contenta de l'observer en silence comme s'il se donnait un temps de réflexion avant de répondre.

« Et maintenant qu'il n'y a plus aucune caméra et qu'on est seuls tous les deux…Tu le ferais ? »

Le cœur de Dylan battait maintenant la chamade et il releva la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui de son ami. S'il hésita un peu, c'était juste pour la forme car il ne tarda pas à se jeter en avant pour plaquer ses lèvres contre celles de Thomas. Le baiser n'avait rien d'hésitant, de timide ou de doux, non, le brun embrassait son ami avec fougue et passion, comme si sa vie en dépendait alors qu'il avait glissé la main derrière sa tête pour l'empêcher de reculer. Comme ci Thomas en avait envie de toute façon. Ce dernier répondit langoureusement au baiser, les mains agrippées à l'arrière de son tee-shirt. Emporté par les nouvelles sensations que ça lui faisait ressentir, Dylan remarqua rapidement qu'il en voulait plus. Il devait s'arrêter maintenant s'il ne voulait pas que ça dégénère mais son cerveau se déconnectait petit à petit, si bien qu'il s'y refusa et colla son corps contre celui de l'anglais. Il sentit une grosse bouffée de chaleur s'insinuer dans son ventre alors que des picotements agitaient ses extrémités et que l'excitation montait doucement mais sûrement en lui, réveillant un fort désir, le même qu'il avait ressentit sur le plateau de tournage, dans son bas-ventre. Et cette fois il le laissa se libérer alors qu'il commençait à déboutonner la chemise de son ami dont il n'avait pas lâché ses lèvres. Thomas sourit en sentant les mains brûlantes de Dylan caresser sa peau. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça…Il lâcha ses lèvres pour pouvoir prendre une inspiration et glissa ensuite la langue contre son cou en glissant lui aussi ses mains sous son tee-shirt pour caresser son dos musclé. Dylan releva un peu la tête pour profiter de la langue de son ami mais il n'avait aucune envie de se laisser faire sans réagir. D'un geste il laissa glisser la chemise de son ami le long de ses épaules jusqu'à la faire tomber au sol alors qu'il l'embrassait de nouveau.

Le blond sursauta légèrement en sentant ses jambes butter contre le lit et il attira Dylan avec lui lorsqu'il s'y laissa tomber. L'américain sourit alors qu'il se redressait pour s'installer à califourchon au dessus de lui.

« Je crois qu'effectivement j'avais vraiment envie de t'embrasser… »

Thomas rit doucement en glissant les mains contre les reins de son ami.

« Et est-ce que je peux espérer que t'ailles plus loin… ? »

Souffla-t-il en guise de réponse. Dylan sentit une vague d'excitation monter en lui et il déglutit difficilement.

« Thomas… »

« Dylan… ? »

Le brun se passa la langue sur les lèvres et se pencha pour embrasser fougueusement son ami. Oh qu'il avait envie d'aller plus loin…Il occulta tout le reste, la culpabilité attendrait, il sourit alors que Thomas décidait de prendre le dessus, il commença par ôter son tee-shirt avant d'échanger leur place. Dylan sourit en coin en glissant les mains contre ses reins, remontant sur son dos avant de passer à son torse, remontant sur son torse. Il se redressa pour goûter sa peau du bout des lèvres mais Thomas ne le laissa pas faire, il appuya sur ses épaules pour le rallonger et se pencha au dessus de lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau alors qu'il laissait descendre sa main le long de son ventre jusqu'à la glisser dans son pantalon qu'il venait juste d'ouvrir. Le brun frissonna lorsque la main de son ami entra en contact avec son sexe au travers du sous vêtement. Ça faisait un moment que personne ne l'avait touché comme ça, il n'avait pas vu sa petite amie depuis plusieurs semaines à cause de leur emplois du temps divergeant, et en y réfléchissant bien ça lui avait vraiment manqué. Alors il cambra les reins pour que le blond le touche un peu plus. Mais celui-ci était bien décidé à prendre son temps…Ou du moins c'est ce qu'il voulait montrer…Parce qu'en fait il n'était pas spécialement à l'aise, là. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire maintenant ? Il déglutit et passa la main dans le sous vêtement de son ami pour pouvoir s'emparer de son sexe et le caresser entre ses doigts. C'était bien la première fois qu'il touchait un autre membre que le sien…Et en fait ce n'était pas si désagréable qu'il l'aurait cru. Alors il décida de ne plus se poser la moindre question autre que de donner du plaisir à Dylan, se délectant de ses soupirs de plaisir. Le brun pinça les lèvres et ferma les yeux alors qu'il appréciait le plaisir qui commençait à monter. Il poussa un petit gémissement lorsque la langue de son ami vint jouer avec l'un de ses tétons alors qu'il libérait son sexe pour commencer à le caresser réellement. Le brun rouvrit les yeux pour le regarder, lui aussi avait envie de le toucher mais il hésitait beaucoup…

« Thomas… »

Souffla-t-il doucement.

« Touche moi, Dyl… »

Lui répondit instantanément l'intéressé. L'américain frissonna. Le ton et le surnom employé par son ami l'électrisèrent complètement et il retourna de nouveau la situation. Il avait une envie furieuse d'aller plus loin. Il termina de le déshabiller avant de se redresser pour le regarder. C'était la première fois qu'il était attiré à ce point par un corps masculin, le blond était vraiment très sexy, il le savait, mais à ce point là…Ça le fit sourire alors qu'il se penchait nouveau pour l'embrasser. Le reste de ses vêtements valsa également dans un coin de la pièce et Dylan se colla à Thomas pour le toucher au maximum. Le blond serra son ami dans ses bras, les doigts un peu crispés sur ses épaules. D'instinct il releva les jambes pour les passer autour de la taille du brun.

« Dans la table de chevet… »

Souffla ensuite l'anglais. Dylan se redressa légèrement, un peu surpris, pour regarder. Il sourit en coin en découvrant des préservatifs et un flacon de lubrifiant.

« Et ben on dirait que tu t'éclates bien… »

« Une semaine dans une suite de luxe à San Diego, crois le ou non, mais ça m'éclate, ouais… »

Répondit le blond avec un rictus joueur. Dylan rit doucement. Au moins, là, il savait quoi faire, cette pratique ne lui était pas étrangère, même s'il ne l'avait jamais expérimentée avec un garçon, ça devait être la même chose pas vrai ? Thomas, lui, appréhendait un peu. Il laissa retomber la tête sur l'oreiller et poussa un soupir pour se détendre. Le brun comprit qu'il y avait un peu de tension et se redressa pour pouvoir poser les lèvres contre celles de son ami et l'embrasser tendrement.

« Je vais prendre soin de toi… »

Souffla-t-il d'une voix brûlante contre son oreille, le faisant frissonner. Thomas sourit. Il lui faisait confiance. Il poussa une petite exclamation et se crispa lorsque Dylan glissa lentement un doigt lubrifié en lui mais l'américain qui embrassait sa tempe et son cou l'incita à se détendre d'un murmure, il y allait doucement de toute façon. Peu à peu, le blond commença à se détendre sous les attouchements de son ami, d'autant que ce n'était pas désagréable en fait, il ressentait qu'une certaine partie de son corps réagissait très favorablement lorsque les doigts de Dylan -un deuxième avait déjà rejoint le premier- la frôlait. C'était donc là la prostate ? C'était bon…C'était vraiment bon…D'ailleurs il le ressentait aussi dans son sexe, celui-ci tressautait, comme électrisé par le plaisir, à chaque fois que l'américain touchait son point sensible. Son souffle s'accélérait et il gémissait en relevant les jambes et poussant les hanches vers son ami, son ventre se creusant de plus en plus.

« Continue…Dylan…Prends-moi… »

Avait-il soufflé, complètement perdu dans son plaisir. Jamais il n'aurait pu dire ça dans d'autres circonstances, mais là tout de suite il se fichait bien des conséquences de ses actes, ça n'avait pas plus d'importance pour lui que le fait qu'il allait se faire complètement dominer et que ça virilité en prendrait sûrement un coup, il aurait le temps de regretter plus tard. Le brun ne se posa pas plus de question alors qu'il couvrait son membre d'un préservatif avant de s'agripper aux hanches de son ami pour s'enfoncer en lui. Il laissa échapper un gémissement, c'était étroit et tout son sexe était stimulé pour son plus grand plaisir. Thomas, lui, se crispa un peu, c'était douloureux et il grimaça. Avec un effort considérable pour se maîtriser, le brun s'immobilisa au fond de lui pour le laisser s'habituer. Il déposa un baiser dans son cou avant de venir embrasser ses lèvres pour le détendre. Il passa ensuite la main contre son sexe pour le caresser un peu en frissonnant car la sensation que ça lui procura était un peu étrange. Mais ça eut un effet radical sur la crispation du blond qui commença à onduler des reins alors qu'il fermait les yeux, soufflant de désir.

« Vas-y… »

Avait-il ordonné dans un soupir lascif et Dylan n'avait pas attendu d'autre signal pour se mettre en mouvement, d'abord doucement, pour tester un peu ce qu'il pouvait faire sans lui faire mal, puis, constatant qu'il avait l'air d'apprécier son traitement, il accéléra un peu. Thomas se cambra, les deux bras enroulés autour du cou de son ami et les jambes serrées autour de lui. Il se mit à gémir de plaisir, rejetant la tête en arrière.

« Plus fort…Dyl, c'est trop bon… »

Laissa-t-il échapper contre son oreille et l'intéressé en gémit de désir tellement cette phrase l'excitait. Naturellement, il obtempéra et approfondit ses pénétrations, c'était de toute façon bien trop bon pour lui aussi.

« Thomas… »

Soupira-t-il en s'enfonçant au plus profond de lui pour presque se retirer et recommencer encore et encore, accélérant le rythme. L'intéressé se cambra jusqu'à ce que son dos ne touche presque plus le matelas. Son orgasme se rapprochait à grand pas, il le sentait, mais ce n'était pas assez alors il agrippa son sexe pour se masturber et augmenter son plaisir, l'autre main agrippée dans les cheveux du brun qui se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Tout l'enivrait. Le moment qu'il passait avec Thomas était magique, il le trouvait magnifique, son odeur le rendait dingue, il était brûlant…Il prenait son pied…Et il commençait à sentir monter un sentiment de culpabilité en lui…Il s'efforça de l'occulter, il verrait plus tard. Il accéléra encore une ultime fois le rythme, il était au bord de la jouissance.

« Thomas…Je vais jouir… »

« M-Moi aussi…Dylan…Dylan… »

Thomas ferma les yeux et se crispa alors qu'il jouissait, éjaculant entre eux. La compression du membre du brun déclancha son propre orgasme et il s'enfonça au plus profond de lui pour éjaculer, le visage niché dans son cou. Il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, c'était un des plus beaux orgasmes de sa vie il en était sûr. Thomas se détendit presque aussitôt et laissa son corps et ses jambes retomber contre le lit alors qu'il essayait sans grand succès de reprendre son souffle. Un grand sourire éclaira son visage alors que Dylan se retirait et se débarrassait du préservatif qu'il noua et jeta plus loin. De son coté, Thomas avait prit un mouchoir pour essuyer son ventre puis il attira le brun contre lui pour l'embrasser. Celui-ci répondit avec plaisir à son baiser en se laissant tomber dans le lit à coté de lui.

« Wow… »

Laissa échapper Thomas alors qu'il déglutissait en fixant le plafond. Dylan approuva d'un léger signe de tête. Il passa son bras autour du ventre du blond et l'attira contre lui, sa proximité lui manquait déjà. Encore sur un petit nuage, il ne se posa pas de question, décidant plutôt de profiter encore un peu du plaisir qu'il avait ressenti. L'anglais était dans la même optique et n'émit pas la moindre objection. Au contraire il se blottit contre son ami et ferma les yeux, bien à l'abri dans ses bras. Le brun sourit en le serrant contre lui. Thomas avait l'air innocent, encore plus que d'habitude, et bon sang qu'il était beau, surtout d'aussi prêt. Il sourit, un peu béat, en le regardant s'assoupir, puis il éteignit la lumière et rabattit la couverture sur eux pour se blottir dessous, contre l'anglais. Ça y est, il en était amoureux, c'était évident.


End file.
